Il faut se quitter souvent pour s'aimer toujours
by fanancic
Summary: L'histoire se passe pendant la saison 2, j'ai gardé certaine s choses de la série mais j'ai changé pas mal de choses... Les évadés viennent juste de s'enfuir mais Michael pense sans arrêts à Sara... Et si.... Dites moi si vous aimez...
1. Chapter 1

« Maintenant, on cours

« Maintenant, on cours ! » souffla Michael.

Aussitôt, les 8 hommes prirent leurs jambes à leur cou, alors que les sirènes de police se faisaient de plus en plus distinctes.  
M « Suivez- moi ! »  
L : « Michael ? »  
M : Suivez moi je vous dis, faites moi confiance ! »

La police était maintenant tout près, et les fugitifs se mirent alors à courir derrière Michael. Ce dernier courait, il courait comme si sa vie en dépendait… « Courir pour ta vie, courir pour la vie de Lincoln » se disait il intérieurement. D'ailleurs, c'était le cas… Si ils étaient pris, il finirait sa vie en prison et son frère mourrait… Les sirènes se firent plus lointaines, mais tous savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas loin…  
Sucre : « Michael ? »  
M : « Par là ! ».

Etonnés, ils le suivirent malgré tout et arrivèrent devant une vieille maison qui semblait abandonnée.  
M : « Rentrez là dedans ! »  
Les 7 hommes ne se firent pas prier et s'engouffrèrent dans la maison.  
Ab : « Pff quelle course, j'ai perdu l'habitude moi !! Et c'est quoi cette baraque pourrie, elle va s'effondrer sur nous !! »  
L : « Si t'es pas content, tu sors !! Je te rappelle quand même que c'est à cause de tes amis et de ce fameux avion que l'on se retrouve là ! »  
Ab : « Ils ont dû avoir peur, ils ont fui… mais ils me le paieront cher ! »

T-Bag, une lueur démente dans les yeux, passa alors sa langue sur se dents et s'approcha d'Abruzzi en sifflant :  
« Tssss Méchant John…. Ton plan a foiré on dirait…. Le grand mafieux a échoué et veut se venger… mais j'aurais ta peau avant… je te saignerais comme un poulet et je te laisserais te vider de ton sang en appelant ta mère au secours…. »  
Ab : « Espèce d'enfoiré !! Sale vermine !! Je vais te crever ! »

Michael, qui jusque là n'avait rien dit et se contentait de surveiller les abords de la maison décida d'intervenir :  
« STOP !! Ca suffit ! Vous la fermez maintenant ! On va se faire repérer à cause de vous… Je veux plus rien entendre ! »  
Les cris cessèrent immédiatement mais T Bag s'approcha de Michael, menaçant…  
T Bag « Dis donc ma jolie, peut être que dans la prison c'était toi le chef mais maintenant qu'on est sorti grâce à ton petit cerveau de génie, je n'ai plus d'ordre à recevoir de toi, ma beauté… ! »  
Soudain, Lincoln, furieux saisit T Bag par le col et cria :  
« Ne parle plus jamais à mon frère comme ça espèce de pourriture de pédophile !! C'est grâce à lui que t'es dehors, t'étais pas prévu dans le plan mais on a pas eu le choix… Alors maintenant tu as intérêt à la fermer sinon je te jure que je te fais la peau… Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura beaucoup de monde à te regretter… »

T-Bag, sachant pertinemment de quoi Lincoln était capable, préféra abdiquer :  
« Ok mec du calme… c'est bon, je me tais…La famille alors c'est trop mignon…. »  
Mais voyant le regard noir de Lincoln, il préféra ne rien ajouter et partit explorer la maison, en compagnie de C-Note et Tweener.

Lincoln s'approcha alors de Michael, qui surveillait toujours la maison.  
L : « Ca va ? »  
M : « On va pas s'en sortir avec eux…Il vont nous faire repérer … »  
L : « T'inquiète, ils vont se tenir à carreaux maintenant… »  
M : « J'espère, Linc, j'espère… »

Puis il se retourna vers son frère et lui demanda de le suivre. Etonné, Lincoln lui emboîta le pas et ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce vide et poussiéreuse.  
L « Michael ? Il y a rien ici »  
Michael sourit alors et se retourna vers son frère :  
« Si… »  
Il se dirigea vers une vieille armoire au fond de la pièce. Intrigué, Lincoln le laissa faire.  
M : « Aide moi à déplacer cette étagère… »  
Surpris, Lincoln ne posa pas de question et obéit.

Soudain, alors que le mur était entièrement dégagé, il apparut une porte sur la gauche. Michael posa sa main sur la poignée, inspira un coup, ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce, suivi de Lincoln. Ils pénétrèrent dans une grande pièce au centre de laquelle trônait une table en bois entourée de chaises. Dans un coin, on pouvait apercevoir une pile de matelas et d'oreillers, ainsi qu'un grand frigo blanc et une immense caisse en bois, juste à côté d'une grande armoire. Ebahi, Lincoln ne trouvait pas ses mots :  
« M… Michael… comment tu savais que l'on trouverait tout ça ici ? »  
Michael, souriant à son frère :  
« Eh bien parce que c'est moi qui ait aménagé cette pièce avant de me faire incarcérer… J'avais prévu un plan B au cas où il y aurait un problème avec l'avion… J'ai bien fait je crois… »  
Lincoln, admiratif devant l'ingéniosité dont son frère avait fait preuve, ne put que déclarer :  
« Eh bien dis donc petit frère, tu ne cesseras jamais de m'épater… Qu'est ce que je deviendrais sans toi ? »  
Michael ne dit rien mais il était heureux des paroles de son frère. Cette évasion lui avait demandé tellement de travail…

Soudain, les autres, alertés par le bruit, débarquèrent dans la pièce…  
S : « Wouaoh c'est quoi cette pièce Mike ? »  
M « Notre cachette pour la nuit… »  
Il se dirigea alors vers le frigo, attrapa des boissons et ouvrit la caisse en bois. Il en sortit des paquets de chips, des pâtes, de la sauce tomate, du saucisson, du thon, du chocolat et des barres énergétiques.  
Il regarda alors les fugitifs :  
« Ce soir, nous allons tous passer la nuit ici en attendant que ça se calme. Vous pouvez manger, prendre des habit propres mais demain on se sépare, c'est chacun pour soi »  
Stupéfaits, les échappés ne dirent rien et admirèrent la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Une heure plus tard, rassasiés et épuisés, ils prirent chacun un matelas et se couchèrent.  
Mais Michael ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Une personne revenait sans cesse hanter son esprit et ses pensées, une personne qu'il avait trahie, une personne qu'il avait fait souffrir…  
« Sara… » murmura t'il d'une voie rauque. Où était-elle maintenant ? Est-ce qu'elle allait bien ?  
« Sara… pardonne moi… »


	2. Chapter 2

Pendant ce temps, à l'hôpital de Chicago :

_Pendant ce temps, à l'hôpital de Chicago :_

Dans une chambre blanche, immobile et pâle sur son lit, reliée à de nombreux tuyaux, une jeune femme luttait entre la vie et la mort.

« Elle va s'en sortir ? »  
« Tout dépend d'elle maintenant. Soit elle décide de se battre et elle s'en sort, soit elle abandonne et je ne peux rien faire pour elle. Son destin est entre ses mains »

Soudain, comme si elle les avait entendus, Sara revoit comme un flash les images de Michael Scofield… Leur première rencontre à l'infirmerie, le moment où il a risqué sa vie pour venir la sauver lors de l'émeute, le regard qu'ils ont échangé alors qu'il la rattrapait, sa voix douce et son regard bleu océan lorsqu'il lui a souhaité un bon anniversaire…. Et enfin le baiser, ce baiser inoubliable qui a transformé Sara à jamais, le goût des lèvres de Michael sur les siennes… le battement effréné de son cœur et les caresses de Michael contre sa joue... Michael… Michael !!

Elle commença alors à distinguer la lumière du jour… Elle entendit des gens s'affairer autour d'elle, lui prendre sa tension…  
S : « Où suis-je ? »  
« A l'hôpital » répondit un médecin. « Je suis le Docteur Mac Lane, vous avez fait une overdose et vous êtes restée 2 jours dans le coma. »  
« Oh mon dieu… Michael »  
« C'est votre mari ? »  
S : « Non… non… c'est… c'est quelqu'un en qui j'avais confiance et qui m'a trahie… »  
Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle n'avait pas pu les retenir… Elle se sentait si fatiguée et si malheureuse… Elle se rappela alors avoir ouvert cette porte, puis être rentrée chez elle abattue par le chagrin… Elle avait alors pris de la morphine et s'était fait une injection… pour oublier… oublier Michael, ce détenu au regard de braise et aux lèvres si douces qui lui avait fait croire qu'elle était quelqu'un et qui finalement s'était servi d'elle et l'avait trahie… Oublier que sa vie était vouée à l'échec et qu'elle n'était pas faite pour être aimée… Oublier ses erreurs… Oublier Michael Scofield… …  
« Mon Dieu… Qu'ai-je fait ? »

Quelques heures plus tard, on frappa à sa porte.  
S : « Entrez »  
La porte s'ouvrit et Katie fit son apparition  
K : « Salut ma belle ! »  
Sara, les larmes aux yeux, soupira :  
« Katie… Oh Katie… Tu es venue… »  
K « Bien sûr que je suis venue Sara !! Tu es ma meilleure amie ! Je tiens énormément à toi tu sais ! »  
S « Oh mon Dieu Katie !! Je suis désolée !! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait Katie… Mon Dieu qu'est ce que j'ai fait !! J'ai ouvert cette porte… Je les ai aidés à s'échapper… Oh mon Dieu… »  
Katie s'approcha alors de Sara et prit ses mains dans les siennes : « Tu as fait ce qui te semblait juste… Ce Michael Scofield t'a fait tourner la tête et s'est servi de toi… Tu t'es fait avoir mais sache que jamais, jamais je ne te reprocherai quoique ce soit… Il s'est servi de ta faiblesse, c'est lui le coupable dans cette histoire !!  
S : « Il m'a trahie Katie ! Il s'est servi de moi pour s'enfuir… Il m'a fait des promesses qu'il ne tiendra jamais… Il n'a jamais rien éprouvé pour moi… Mon Dieu Katie… Je lui ai raconté toute ma vie, je me suis ouverte à lui et lui… et… tout ce qu'il voulait c'était cette foutue clé pour faire sortir son frère…  
K : « Sara… tu te fais du mal… »  
S : « Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide pour croire qu'un homme comme lui pouvait s'intéresser à moi ? Comment ai-je pu me laisser attendrir par un détenu et ses promesses ? Mon Dieu, comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ? Je ne suis décidément bonne à rien… J'aurais préféré y rester et ne jamais me réveiller… »

K : « Non Sara !! Je t'interdis de parler comme ça tu m'entends ? Ne redis plus jamais ça ! Je tiens à toi. Tu as fait des erreurs mais jamais je ne te reprocherai quoi que ce soit... Tu as écouté ton cœur Sara… Tu as fait ce que tu croyais juste… tu t'est trompée mais je tiens à toi Sara et je ne laisserais plus personne te faire du mal.… »  
Sara ne put alors retenir ses larmes devant les paroles de son amie :  
« Oh Katie… Merci…Heureusement que tu es là… sans toi je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait… Je suis tellement désolée… »  
K : « Chut… Sara… je suis là maintenant, tu vas t'en sortir… »

Un quart d'heures plus tard, alors que Sara s'était endormie après le départ de Katie, des coups se firent entendre à la porte.  
Toc Toc Toc…  
S : « Entrez… »  
Un homme et une femme pénétrèrent alors dans la chambre de Sara et s'approchèrent du lit.  
« Docteur Tancredi, je suis l'agent Julia O Brian du FBI et voici mon associé l'agent Jack Smith. Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser concernant l'évasion des 8 détenus de Fox River »  
A ces mots, Sara tressaillit et se redressa dans son lit et bredouilla :  
« A… Attendez…. Vous… vous avez bien dit 8 détenus ? Qui… qui sont-ils »  
J OB : « Oui Docteur…, ils sont bien 8… Il s'agit de Théodore Bagwell , David Apolskis, John Abruzzi, Fernando Sucre, Benjamin Miles Franklin, Charles Patoshik, Lincoln Burrows et son frère Michael Scofield, qui semble être le cerveau de la bande… »  
S « Oh Mon Dieu… Mon Dieu… »  
J OB : « Docteur Tancredi, avez-vous eu une relation avec Michael Scofield ? »  
S : « Non… Non… »  
J OB « Eprouvez vous des sentiments pour lui ? »  
S : «…. »  
J OB « Docteur Tancredi… Répondez s'il vous plaît… »  
Sara, dans un murmure… « Non… »  
J OB « Vous en êtes certaine docteur ? »  
S : « … »  
J OB « Dans ce cas alors, pourquoi avoir laissé la porte ouverte Sara ? Pourquoi avoir permis à ce détenu et à ses complices de s'enfuir si vous n'éprouvez rien pour lui… ? »  
Sara, à bout de force et les larmes aux yeux murmura…  
« … Laissez moi s'il vous plaît… Allez vous en … »  
S OB « Je vais vous dire ce qui s'est passé selon moi Docteur Tancredi… Ce Michael Scofield vous a séduite… Il en a profité pendant ses visites à l'infirmerie pour vous faire la cour et vous avez cédé à son beau regard bleu… Il vous a alors demandé de laisser la porte ouverte et vous lui avez obéi Sara… Vous avez craqué pour ce détenu et vous avez laissé cette porte ouverte, permettant ainsi à 8 dangereux criminels de s'enfuir… Vous allez avoir des morts sur la conscience si on ne les rattrape pas vite… »  
Sara, bouleversée, ne répondit rien…  
S OB « Je vais vous laisser maintenant Docteur Tancredi… Mais vous n'en n'avez pas fini avec nous… Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, et vous serez interrogée dès votre sortie de l'hôpital… »

Sur ce, les deux agents prirent congé et Sara se retrouva seule, désespérée…  
Oh Mon Dieu… qu'ai-je fait… se dit elle. J'ai laissé cette porte ouverte et à cause de moi des criminels comme Abruzzi et T Bag sont dehors…Michael m'a une nouvelle fois menti… Il m'avait dit qu'il faisait juste sortir son frère, pas ces 6 autres détenus… Oh mon Dieu il m'a trahi, il s'est servi de moi…et maintenant ma vie est fichue… Je vais aller en prison à cause de lui… Je ne pourrais pas... Je ne pourrais supporter la prison… plutôt mourir... Les larmes perlaient maintenant le long de ses joues et elle s'endormit en murmurant :

« Pourquoi Michael… Pourquoi t'es tu servi de moi ? Pourquoi ? »


End file.
